


Good and Right

by henriqua



Series: Otayuri Week 2017 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, OtaYuri Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriqua/pseuds/henriqua
Summary: Otayuri Week 2017 Day 6: Pair skate | Yuri squeezes his eyes shut, not even sure himself what he's doing, only knowing that it feels good and right.





	

Yuri pauses the music and unplugs his headphones from the phone. He stuffs the headphones in the pocket of his jacket and closes the zipper, sighing when he spots he has gotten messages from both Yakov and Lilia.  
  
Yuri doesn't read the messages, just turns his phone off and pockets it as well.  
  
The ice under his skates feels familiar and secure when he glides across it, the hall silent around him. The rink is smaller than the one they will be competing in the following day, but Yuri doesn't complain – he's just happy there's a place he can come to relax both his body and mind. His rehearsals for tomorrow's competition went well, Yuri knows his routines and has never had problems with confidence (or at least with the lack of it). Obviously his coaches did find little details he needed to focus on when performing in front of the judges the next day, but overall everyone had been satisfied.  
  
Yuri knows his coaches would throw a fit if they knew he was skating at 10pm instead of relaxing and gaining strength for tomorrow's big final, but Yuri has too much in his mind. Skating has always been his way to escape the reality and work on things that bothered him, and on that night Yuri's mind is in overdrive.  
  
Everything had actually started on the previous morning when the Russian team had arrived to the hotel they were staying at. The hotel is located near the place the competition will be hold in, and therefore was basically the best choice for many other teams as well. Yuri had actually been glad to find out the Kazakhstani team was staying in the same hotel: it had been a while since he and Otabek had gotten the chance to see each other. They obviously talked through text messages on a daily basis but it was different from sitting down and actually hearing the other say the words.  
  
And that was basically what they had done after Yuri had settled down in his room: Otabek had invited him to his own room and they had lay on his bed next to each other and confessed they were nervous about the competition, watched silly videos on Otabek's laptop and laughed so hard both of them were crying, and when it had got dark behind the windows they had sat cross-legged on the bed and just _talked_.  
  
Yuri had missed it so much, talking with someone who understood his point before he even finished his sentence, and when both of them had ran out of words to say Otabek had just looked at him in the dim room, something different in his coppery eyes, and it had became impossible for Yuri to turn his gaze away.  
  
Otabek had touched Yuri's fingertips with his own and broken the sudden silence in the room by saying ”I really missed you”.  
  
The light touch and gentle words had made Yuri confused. They were followed by long, shared stares at each other that made something in Yuri's chest tighten, and during their rehearsals the next day they were accompanied with small, almost hidden smiles, and suddenly Yuri simply couldn't stop thinking about the older boy.  
  
Yuri does a slow, very simple pirouette and shakes his head, mentally screaming at himself for thinking how warm and soft and _nice_ Otabek's fingers felt over his own the night before. He slides backwards on his skates and stops in the middle of the rink, his eyes cast downwards. The ice doesn't provide any answers to all the questions in Yuri's head, and for a second he considers returning to the hotel and opening his heart to someone – Katsuki is good with feelings, right...?  
  
Yuri blinks and mentally kicks himself for letting the word ' _feelings'_ enter his mind.  
  
”You're supposed to rest well before a competition.” Yuri snaps his head up, not have heard anyone coming in. Otabek leans against the side of the rink, too tall not to have skates on, looking at Yuri with his head tilted to the side.  
  
”Just polishing up my routine to make sure you all will suffer a bitter defeat tomorrow.”  
  
”Dream on, Plisetsky,” Otabek smirks, something he never does when there's other people around, and steps in the rink. Yuri watches as Otabek glides on the ice and stops right before him, standing so close Yuri can see his own reflection in the dark eyes. He manages to keep his face neutral but for a second Yuri is hit breathless.  
  
Otabek holds out his hands, palms upwards, his eyes not leaving Yuri's own. ”Skate with me?”  
  
Yuri moves his eyes from Otabek's eyes to his hands between them, and huffs out a nervous laugh. ”You know, I might share a rink with Viktor and Katsuki in Russia but I seriously have no experience in pair skating.”  
  
”Me either. Let's just... skate. Together.” Yuri takes a quick look of Otabek, looks back down at his hands, and a couple of nervous heartbeats later he places his own hands on top of the older boy's.  
  
Otabek takes a hold of his hands but doesn't lace their fingers together – it's just a light grasp, but Yuri can feel it with every cell of his body. His skin burns against Otabek's and he knows there's a blush blooming on his face, he feels it spreading on the back of his neck and one part of him wants to run and hide.  
  
The other, bigger part of him wants to never let go of the hands holding his.  
  
Otabek skates backwards and Yuri lets his body follow, the blades of his skates sliding easily on the ice. Their pace is peaceful and Otabek doesn't even try anything else than just normal skating, their chests slightly apart from each other, and when Yuri finally gathers enough courage to look up he sees he's not the only one blushing. Otabek isn't meeting his eyes, his focus on his own feet.  
  
They go around the rink once, Otabek leading and Yuri following, and in the middle of their second round Otabek finally meets the curious stare of Yuri's sharp eyes. He slows down and they stop after running out of momentum.  
  
”I came here because I knew you wouldn't take the evening off,” Otabek says before Yuri gets the chance to ask. The blond laughs, and amusement is tugging the corners of Otabek's mouth as well. ”And because skating calms me down. I have a lot in my mind.”  
  
”Yeah, me too,” Yuri says and sighs, unconsciously brushing his thumb against Otabek's warm skin.  
  
”You'll do well tomorrow. I saw your rehearsal earlier today.”  
  
”That's not what's bothering me,” Yuri says, sharply. Otabek's expression remains neutral but there's that weird look in his eyes again that sends a shiver down Yuri's spine, makes his mouth dry and the back of his neck tingle. He frowns, the need to know what's going through his friend's mind growing almost unbearable, and can't help the little surprised noise he lets out when Otabek suddenly leans in and kisses him.  
  
The touch is soft and warm, and also over before Yuri even realizes what's happening. The pink on Otabek's cheeks is deepening and he turns his eyes away to the side.  
  
”I'm sorry, Yuri,” he says and lets go of the blond's hands. He turns around but Yuri is faster: he wraps his fingers around the sleeve of Otabek's jacket and forces them face to face again. He takes a hold of the collar of Otabek's jacket and crushes their mouths together. Yuri squeezes his eyes shut, not even sure himself what he's doing, only knowing that it feels good and right. Otabek's warm hands settle on the back of his neck and there's a soft yet demanding press of his lips against Yuri's when he answers to the kiss.  
  
It takes a moment from Yuri to get his eyes open when the contact is broken. He's still holding Otabek by his collar, their faces only inches apart. Yuri blinks and Otabek huffs out a nervous laugh, his hands falling from the back of the blond's neck on his waist instead. Yuri laughs too, not so nervous, and hugs the other boy. Otabek's relieved laugh is like music to Yuri's ears, chasing every heavy thought out of his mind.  
  
”We should head back,” Otabek says after their laughter dies down.  
  
”Yeah, probably,” Yuri says and reluctantly unwraps his arms around Otabek. The older boy laces their fingers together, and Yuri grins at him. ”Don't think I'll go easier on you tomorrow, though. I'll beat you all.”  
  
”Dream on, Yuri, dream on,” Otabek laughs, and they leave the rink hand in hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The most amazing, dearest [raikovart](http://raikovart.tumblr.com/) made some super beautiful art of this little story. You can find that [here](https://raikovart.tumblr.com/post/159422016040/) ! ♡
> 
> [tumblr](http://sleepyams.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/vilmahenriika)


End file.
